inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta
Beta (ベータ) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. She is the captain and a forward of Protocol Omega 2.0. Later on, she plays as a forward for El Dorado Team 02. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Protocol Omega 2.0’s captain. In the first glance she seems nice, is there something behind that face...?"'' Appearance She is short and has shoulder lenght light blue hair accompanied by two buns on the top sides of her head. When she is friendly, her eyes are pinkish violet which are very similar to Ichino Nanasuke's eyeshape. When she's violent, her eyeshape changes, as with the color, which becomes more violet than her earlier state. She wears the Protocol Omega 2.0 soccer uniform with a teal colored captain's band and the Japan s occer uniform with a red captain's band in Episode 5. In Episode 12, she is seen wearing red, black and purple traditional clothes. Personality She has a double personality; one with a friendly expression, but also another, that shows off a violent expression. When she's kind, her voice is very gentle; as for the opposite, her voice turns deeper and more harsh. Her plays also turns rough when her personality changes. She is also very arrogant, especially upon changing personality. She dislikes Gamma a lot and often argues with him to the point of having to be stopped by Alpha. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat She appeared in the Episode 5 as the captain of Protocol Omega 2.0. It was shown that she switched the Japanese representative team with her team through mind control. She then violently attacked America's team so that soccer will be banned due to being a "dangerous sport", which is why Raimon interrupted the match and challenged Beta in the first place. She changed the Japan's uniform to Protocol Omega's through the Sphere Device and the match continued. During the match against Raimon, she used Kokuu no Megami Athena and then fused with it to score a goal. She made a mighty shot which broke Burai Hand and scored the first goal for her team. In Episode 6, after Dorimu violented tackled Raimon's captain, he passed the ball to her. Then, Kurama tried to steal the ball from her, Beta shot the ball against his chest, which also served as a pass to Orca. Later, she made a mighty shot which broke through Tenma's keshin and Burai Hand, and thus scored another goal for Protocol Omega 2.0. She also used her Keshin Armed again, followed with Shoot Command 07, which scored the eleventh goal, breaking through most of Raimon's Keshin. She later used her Sphere Device and attempt to seal Fei in the compressed dimension as a dangerous threat towards Protocol Omega, but Endou stopped her from doing it by using God Hand V. He was then sealed due to Toudou Heikichi that ordered her to seal him instead of Fei. Episode 8, she talked to Einamu after watching the match between Team A5 and Raimon. Later, she was seen talking to Toudou Heikichi. At the end of the episode, she said that when Team A5 return they are going to be in trouble, but she will have fun punishing them. In Episode 10, she and Protocol Omega 2.0 arrived near the soccer field to challenge Raimon when they went to visit Endou Daisuke. She appeared to be quite disgruntled when both Kuosu and Reiza ignore her and sent the ball to Einamu. Eventually, she steals the ball off Einamu and makes a goal with her keshin. Sengoku Era In Episode 13, Beta is revealed to be Shiroshika's coach. In Episode 14, after Wonderbot's try to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga, she appeared, captured Wonderbot and stole the Mixi Max Gun. She also said to Nobunaga that Raimon are a group of villains who want to kill him. In Episode 17, she tried to stop Shindou's Setsuna Boost with her Keshin Armed, but it failed. She was seen looking quite angry when Gamma appeared and took her and Protocol Omega 2.0 back to El Dorado. France Era In Episode 18, she and some members of Protocol Omega 2.0 were sent to the MUGEN Prison, whose the initials were revealed to mean Must-Generic Training Center. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, she reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As she saw Raimon's players, she had a sulk. Later, Sakamaki Togurou announced the members of El Dorado Team 02, of which he would be the coach, and Beta was placed in it. Sakamaki then said Shindou would be the captain, which made Beta dislike that idea. Afterwards, El Dorado Team 02 started training. As Gamma was constantly bragging when playing, she decided to act and got the ball from him. Afterwards, she intervened in Alpha's speech and declared she would not play with them as her level was higher than theirs. Gamma continued asking it it just wasn't better to play as they want. Later during their training, Amagi asked her to pass him the ball, to which Beta refused and made a shoot which failed. Gamma teased her about it, and Amagi became furious once again. Hearing him, Beta left. In episode 40, Beta was part of the El Dorado Team 02 meeting. While Shindou said Second Stage Children's abilities were unknown, she yawned and was going to leave. Gamma declared she was fleeing because she was scared of the Second Stage Children unknown abilities. She answered saying she had already told them her level up in the MUGEN Prison, which made Gamma laugh about it. Alpha intervened once again and said it wasn't necessary to stay there. Gamma said even Alpha could not be under-estimated, then Shindou proclaimed they form a team and have to battle like comrades. Beta laughed while hearing this, and the Protocol Omega members left the meeting. In episode 42, she asked Gamma whether or not he had any faith in winning the upcoming match against Giru but, he told her not to interupt his rhythm during the game and that he can't lose a match that's already won. She said it would be the same for her, and asked Alpha about it, but he answered he would not respond to that, which made Beta laugh as he just had answered. The match then started. As Gamma didn't listen to Shindou's orders and continued advancing through the field, Beta said he was just bragging and ordered him to pass her the ball, but Gamma did the same again. The match continued with Shindou passing the ball to Alpha, but Beta was fast enough to get it. Though, she couldn't control it clearly and Gamma caught it. Then, Alpha asked her why she ruined the pass. Tensions started to burst between Beta and Alpha, but Shindou stopped them. Watching to Zanark's rough plays, she wondered how long he would play alone. Later, Shindou asked Orca to pass the ball to him, but she passed it to Beta and then ironically apologized to the captain. Afterwards, she intercepted the ball from Kariya, however, as she was about to pass to Orca, she was taken back at Kariya's blockage. But then, Zanark himself got the ball, hitting Beta and Kariya. Later, as Shindou used Kami no Takuto, she wanted to get the ball but he and Alpha hit each other while trying to. In episode 43, during the halftime, she answered to Shindou's speech it wasn't necessary to say they have to win again. As Zanark answered that what he was saying was, inferior people can't do anything correctly, Beta answered back he didn't score any goal, which made him furious. The second half then started. As the El Dorado Team 02 captain used Kami no Takuto again, Beta received the ball from Alpha and then passed it to Gamma, but he wasn't fast enough to get it. Later, while Shindou tried to understand the numbers that Sakamaki gave to him, Beta was seen running fast and then getting the ball. Shindou finally got the meaning of these numbers and used a new tactic, Kami no Takuto FI. Using the statistics of the three Protocol Omega captains, he made them be able to make passes with each other and ordered them to score. Alpha agreeded, saying they had to combine their powers, and they used Shoot Command 24, which scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 02. Along with Alpha and Gamma, Beta thanked Shindou for helping them. The match continued and Shindou used his tactic another time, which successfully succeeded. Later, Beta used her Keshin, Kokuu no Megami Athena. Getting the ball from Shindou, she shot using Shoot Command K02 and scored a third goal for her team. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won 4-3 due to Shindou's Setsuna Boost and Zanark's mighty shoot. After the match, the three Protocol Omega captains came to see Shindou. Beta said their pride didn't allow them to lose against Giru, and thus they won. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Beta, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Orca *'Topic': New Shop *'Player': Inaba Taian *'Records': Talented Soccer Team After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. She can also be obtained as a coach from Brilliant Enemy as a random drop in Tochan's Route. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl.99 *'GP': 118 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Technique': 123 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 102 *'Catch': 81 *'Lucky': 97 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 07' *'SH Shoot Command 24' *'OF Offense Command 04' *'SK No Penalty!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 07' *'SH Omega Attack' *'OF Offense Command 04' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Defensive Tactics increased by 10. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Brilliant Enemy ' *'CS Boss Charas' *'Omega Elites' *'Strikers R ' Trivia *Beta β is the second letter of the Greek alphabet. *Beta, in physics, is actually a type of electromagnetic wave, while the other two rays are Alpha and Gamma. *Her teammates refer to her as "Leader". *She is the first character to score a hat-trick in Chrono Stone, and the fourth in the whole GO series. She's also the first female captain in the GO series and first female Keshin user. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, she seems to be one of the strongest players, having 4 S stats and 2 A stats. *According to Sakamaki Togurou, the numbers 35 and 50, which he gave to Shindou, are determined by the percentage of possession and speed of the ball. These two numbers mean that Beta is very fast, thus allowing her to reach empty spaces in the field faster than the adverse players. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:El Dorado Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches Category:Shiroshika Category:El Dorado Team 02